


Living on an endless road

by Ferrydenpurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrydenpurple/pseuds/Ferrydenpurple
Summary: ‘In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day – sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word.’ S5 E22 Swan Song





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scriggly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriggly/gifts).



> An early happy birthday to my beloved friend Scriggly!! I know its still a few days until your birthday but I wasn't sure I was gonna get a chance to post this later so thought I would do it now while I have the chance, hope you like it!
> 
> Title from the song Hellraiser by Ozzy Osbourne.

‘In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day – sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word.’

 

The afternoon sun was high in the cloudless Arizona sky when they pulled into the parking lot. It had been a long 15 hour drive from Dallas to Mesa and even with the AC on Sam’s shirt was sticking to his back, sweat clinging to the leather of the Impalas seats. It was too fucking hot for this shit in Sam’s opinion but looking over at Dean and seeing his almost childlike excitement kept him from making any bitchy remarks about it. It wasn’t often Dean asked for something for himself, and Sam would never know how Dean had gotten the tickets for the gig, but the casual way Dean had mentioned it, the thread of hope and underlying buzz of excitement to his tone when he brought it up was enough to sell Sam on the idea of driving 1000 miles in the scorching heat for an Ozzy Osborne concert. Hell, Sam didn’t even really like Ozzy, but he was fast beginning to realise that he really liked anything that put that smile on his brother’s face.

It was an open air gig and Sam supposed he should be grateful, the thought of being stuck under a ceiling with all of these people was almost suffocating, but it would be a few hours until the sun set and the throng of people only served to intensify the already scorching heat. Dean seemed in his element though, the second they were through the barrier he stripped his shirt off and stuffed it in his back pocket, as comfortable as ever with his body, immodest to a fault. He seemed to bask in the heated glances being thrown his way, at ease with being the object of people’s attentions in a way that Sam would never be. Sam’s own shirt was clinging like a second skin to him now but he had never had Deans confidence when it came to his body (a result of being too tall and too lanky for too long before he finally filled out he guessed) so he didn’t want to just strip off, though at the same time his shirt was pretty gross - 15 hours in the car had done him no favours. Dean took one look at him and dragged him to the merchandise stand, good naturedly bitching about little brothers embarrassing him with lame shirts and proceeded to fork out some of his hard earned (hustled) cash on a black tank top with a bat and a cross on the front. It wasn’t really Sam’s style (a tank top, really Dean) but fuck it, it was melting and he really wanted to get out of this shirt. He quickly stripped his tee over his head and slid on the tank. It was pretty tight and Sam caught Dean’s eyes trailing over his torso, catching on his abs which were clearly visible through the cloth and darkening when they came to rest on his exposed biceps. He had to resist the temptation to flex as Dean licked his lips and drew his gaze up to meet Sam’s eyes, letting out a low whistle of approval before heading into the crowd, beckoning over his shoulder for Sam to follow him.

They pushed their way right up to the front, Dean all elbows and Sam all mumbled apologies, until Dean was pressed right up against the barrier with Sam’s arms around him resting on the rail at either side of Deans, barricading him against the crush of the crowd. He could feel the pressure of it, the surge of people at his back, but when Dean turned his head to look at him and he saw that sparkle in his eye that had been missing for so long Sam felt almost invincible, like he could carry the whole arena on his back if it meant that Dean got to have this, that Dean got to have one moment of pure unadulterated joy for himself.

The support band were awesome and Sam could feel himself getting into it the longer they were here. The excitement was contagious and by the time Ozzy was due on Sam felt almost as excited as Dean was to see him. The sun was just beginning to set when the man himself took to the stage, the roar of the crowd deafening in his ears. He could almost taste the adrenaline rolling off of everyone and when the first chords of the guitar sounded and everyone surged forward Sam was pushed impossibly closer to Dean, almost fusing them together, sweat soaked cotton to bare skin. He could feel himself growing hard, knew that Dean would be too, ground his hips into Deans ass in time to the music and spent the interludes between songs sucking a positively magnificent hickey on to the side of Deans neck that Dean was quite possibly going to kill him for later, but only served to make him grind his hips back onto Sam’s hard cock as he rocked himself in time to the music.

It was joyous seeing Dean this uninhibited, throwing his arms in the air and screaming along to the lyrics of his favourite songs. If he could Sam would give this to Dean every day, this feeling of happiness, the ability to do the things that he wanted to do for himself, but knowing the lives that they lead Sam forced himself to be content, to soak this all in and commit it to memory; he never wanted to forget a single second of Deans face when he looked like this, wild and free and so fucking beautiful. It was at times like this Sam that felt truly happy, one of those rare moments where he let himself feel young, free and in love, and to hell with the rest of the world. These moments were few and far between so he grabbed it with both hands and did his best to hold onto the feeling.

He let himself take it all in, focused on the feel of Dean in his arms, the crowd at his back, the music and the heat and let himself enjoy this moment knowing that tomorrow they would be back on the road again, but that tonight after the gig, hopped up on endorphins, aching from the crush of the crowd and hearing their own blood ringing in their ears, that they will tumble into the back of the impala and Dean will peel the Ozzy tee from his sweat slick body and lick the salt from his skin with biting, sucking kisses, leaving his own marks from Sam’s hip to his collar bone before so fucking hotly, wetly, placing his lips over Sam’s and claiming him in a kiss that could almost be considered tender were it not for the white hot heat behind it, and Sam will lay there, pliant and loving, in the only home he has ever known, underneath the only person he has ever called home, and he will feel the love burning behind his rib cage.

Arizona may be hot as all hell, but it is Dean that makes Sam feel warm.


End file.
